


Game

by dramatical_rhyme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatical_rhyme/pseuds/dramatical_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus decides that he wants to play a game with Trip and Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryss_delrhei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/gifts).



Virus laid a hand on Trip’s shoulder and nodded toward the room where they kept their precious Aoba locked up in. Tip blinked in understanding, stepping forward out of Virus’ grip, and toward the door to unlock it. The door creaked loudly as he pushed it open. Virus followed him in, expression unreadable and lofty as ever.

“Aoba-san,” he called gently, knowing that he would have heard their footsteps when they entered. “We’ve come to visit you again.” Aoba’s shudder made him smile, lips turning up easily and pleasantly. He linked his hands behind his back and blinked at Trip.

“Let’s go, Aoba,” Trip said softly, picking the chained and blindfolded man up off the ground. Aoba’s once lush blue hair was limp, his skin pallid and hanging from his much too skinny body. His limbs trembled, and there was no way for him to resist Trip’s gentle, yet strong grip on him. Trip didn’t even grunt as he lifted the scant Aoba into his arms, carrying him like a child. Virus knew that if he really wanted, he could carry the smaller man with one arm. But neither of them wanted to hurt Aoba. Not this way, at least.

As the pair walked from the room, Virus said amicably, “Aoba-san, we’re going to play a new game today.” He loved the way Aoba’s head tipped up nervously, only to fall back onto his chest in something like despair.

He smiled happily at Trip, whose lips lifted in return. Virus hadn’t really informed Trip yet but… it’s not like Trip would ever refuse him.

Choosing to vocalize his plans so that both Trip and Aoba could get excited in advance, Virus began talking again, his voice trailing and soft. “I thought of something the other day.” He was quite proud of himself. “Usually we let you choose who you want to… spend time with. But I’ve changed my mind today.” Virus paused, waiting to see if there were any objections, any reactions. Of course there weren’t. He continued fondly. “Today, both of us will be going into one room with you. I’ll tell you now that that will be Trip’s room, okay Aoba?” Aoba didn’t nod, but Virus hadn’t expected him to. “In Trip’s room, I will watch the both of you. I will voice my opinion and directions if ever I have any.” He lifted his eyebrows, looking at Trip above his glasses. “Sound alright?”

“Perfect,” Trip said. Virus could tell that he wasn’t against it, not in the least. His eyes were sparkling wickedly. Virus really never knew why Trip followed him so. Maybe he looked up to him somehow. Virus shrugged off the thought, leading the way to Trip’s bedroom.

As always, the room was filled with neatly piled treats. Virus looked away with disgust, though he would never let the emotion show on his face. His forte lied more with fine wines and cocktails. But he wouldn’t berate Trip for it. “There won’t be any allmates today, sadly,” Virus called over the room. He pulled out the chair from one of the tables and lounged in it easily, throwing one leg over the other.

He watched gleefully as Trip gently laid Aoba down on the bed and began to remove his bondage. Anticipation was already tingling in his fingertips. He knew he would want to touch Aoba too, that perfect porcelain skin, soft and desirable. But this was a game, and Virus was not one to lose games.

Trip whispered words to Aoba that Virus did not care to hear. He watched, aloof, as Trip licked Aoba’s ears, neck, lips. He adored the fear mixed with pleasure that spread across Aoba’s sunken cheeks. “Eventually,” he mused loudly so that Trip could hear him, “I want you too, Trip, to strip.” He wanted to see them both naked and raw against each other. The look he shot Trip was one that told the younger man to not even think of disobeying him, not that he would, but Virus just wanted to make sure. There really wasn’t any point in this game unless they all received something out of it. Virus believed he was being pretty reasonable.

Aoba gasped and whimpered quietly. Virus had known that Trip was more forceful, more violent in bed than he himself was, yet obviously Aoba liked it if, some days, he chose Trip instead of himself.

Virus caught snippets of Trips voice, choosing to block them out. All he wanted was that sweet chill that Aoba’s voice sent through him. All of his emotions were plain in his voice, clear and ringing as a bell. Thoroughly interested in Aoba’s squirming movements, he slid a plate of treats away from him (with a hidden look of distaste) and rested his arm on the open space. He tapped his fingernails gently on the metal surface, noting every little noise and movement Aoba made as Trip accosted him.

The thing that Virus liked about the blue-haired man laying beneath Trip was that despite having given up trying to escape from them a while ago, he still managed to struggle when they were playing with him. He loved watching Aoba squirm and twist his face in fear and pain. He loved the erratic rise and fall of his smooth chest, the way his hands gripped the blankets, not daring to touch either him or Trip. He adored how his mouth would open, but he would fight to keep the sound in. And he cherished how no matter how hard he struggled, how hard he tried to escape, he always ended up feeling pleasure. Sometimes Virus wondered if Aoba was a masochist, and he really wouldn’t put it past him, not that Virus minded anyway. That type of personality was better fit to him and Trip.

He continued to watch Trip and Aoba, from time to time telling Trip to touch certain places, do certain things. When Virus, voice light, even told Aoba to hold on to Trip, he did. Virus couldn’t help the smile that attempted to warm his face as he watched Aoba lift shaky arms around Trip’s neck. He was proud of his game, and his decisions were perfect.

Aoba was coming in gasps in no time, coating his own chest with the thin, white semen. Trip’s grunts were of no concern to Virus. He stood, smoothed his sleeves, and trotted over to the bed to sit beside Aoba’s head. Trip sent him a frustrated look, but Virus ignored him, reaching a hand to pet Aoba’s soft hair. He blocked out Trip’s moans of release, ignored him when he kissed Aoba gently on a trembling cheek, but shot him a look as he stood. With a sigh, Trip looked away and gathered his clothes, shrugging into them as he left his own room.

“Aoba-san,” Virus whispered. Aoba kept his eyes closed. He was biting his lower lip as though to keep the tremble out of it, but instead his whole body was shaking violently. “Aoba-san, open your eyes.” Virus could tell that he obeyed him reluctantly. Wetness swam at the corners of his eyes, threatening to drip out. Virus grinned.  There was still defiance in those weak, sunken eyes.

“The game isn’t over yet, Aoba-san,” he said thinly, excitement threatening to make his smooth voice waver. Aoba’s eyes widened in fear and disgust. He turned his head to the side and those trembling lips opened.

“…No,” said the thin man. For a short second Virus was shocked to hear Aoba’s voice, but then he laughed softly, gleefully. He cupped Aoba’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. With eyes narrowed warmly, he stroked Aoba’s soft cheeks. Aoba shivered. There was nothing but calculated coldness behind Virus’ façade of kindness and warmth. Virus knew he was a good player.

“What a nice face, Aoba-san. This will be fun, I promise you.”


End file.
